Styles Cones
History Born to Conrad Cones and Terry Cones, she had a family until she was about 7 when her dad left them, with her best friend also loosing his family she decided to help him raise Amelia and often spent weeks at Harless Mannor. she came out as a lesbian during High School, and was best friends with Maddox. They even often got into trouble to together because Styles are adventurous, (once they were arrested sneaking into a Hockey Rink to play, Once arrested for breaking down the Sign above the Police station and once charged for Tesspassing when they first followed a vampire into a forbidden zone) and she helped Maddox kill a vampire on their Graduation Day. She then got a job being a DJ at The Bronze. she is not very tight with her Family, including Sister Kenzy. during the Events of Season One, she met her father, and found out she was a Hunter, and so was her sister. She learned she found her place by helping Maddox and being introduced to the Supernatural world. Her feelings of lonelyless were replaced by acceptance and Ambition. Until he father was slain just before the end of the Season, Causing her great pain, she then fought her vampire rival and ex girlfriend, but her sister came to her rescue and killed the vampire. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **'Super Strength: Her Hunter Power gives her amazing fighting abiliity' **'Heightened Senses: Due to being a Hunter her senses are heightened to a Higher levels' **'Healing: she also heals fast' *'Other Powers' **'Parallax Move: Secret Parallax Move' ** : Social Life Kenzy-her sister, they currently are not close Conrad- her father who left when she was 7, to go hunt demons. he returns but is killed by Alistar witch is why he left in the first place, to prevent his death from hurtsing his daughters. Maddox- Best friend and confidant. they remain friends no matter what happends, and when Styles looses Conrad, Maddox looses Jaxx and they understand each other. Romantic Life Cameron- future lesbian lover, they connect at work and have a relationship until Styles leaves town. Professional Life Starts Working at The Bronze and a DJ. Appearance Dark Blonde Hair, Amazing body and Model like Face, but she is tough! Personality Styles is a laid back person, she tends not to get frustrated easily. she is also very detirmined, when she wants something she does not stop until she gets its. after her dad dies she is a bit more reserved but still has a laid back, care free look on things, a witty personality and is very detirmined. Etymology *'Styles' \s-ty-les\ as a boy's name is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Styles is "stile". Place name. A stile is a set of stairs placed over a wall so as to allow people to cross over. It is a useful tool in the rural areas. Notes *Was Called Football Jock in Highschool *Also a surfer Trivia *She graduated with low points and grades but did exceptional in Music, and is a good Musician. She once kissed Maddox when they were 13, then they both decided it was gross. She came out at 16 she was named after a soap opera villian she loves rap music more then anything she drives a Chevy See Also *Kenzy Cones *Cameron Piper *Conrad Cones *Terry Cones *Hunter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters